Attendre pour le meilleur
by Gatala96
Summary: Ceci est un OS sur mon couple préférer de Pretty Little Liars Emison ( Emily et Alison). Emily se souvient de son premier baiser avec Alison.


**Cela faisait un mois exactement que l'ont avait retrouvé le corps d'Alison, que l'on avait lui même retrouver exactement un an après sa disparition.**

J'avais beau être soulager de ne plus me faire contrôler. Moi Emily Fields devait avouer que j'étais toujours incroyablement amoureuse d'Alison DiLaurentis.

Ça fait un an et un mois que j'attend la réponse au dernier SMS que je lui ai envoyer qui était d'ailleurs :

"Alison, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, on peut se voir en privée ?"

Je voulais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments. Même si elle le savait déjà.

Il m'a fallut un an pour me rendre compte qu'Alison jouait avec moi, qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi de mon esprit, que j'étais impuissante face à elle.

Alison à était mon premier baiser, mon premier amour, et la personne qui m'a fait reconnaître ma vrai identité de lesbienne. Je l'assume maintenant. Je me suis toujours demander aussi si Alison ressentait envers moi. On était des amies pourtant, il y avait toujours ce petit jeu de séduction qu'elle avait avec moi. Quoi que c'était tout le temps elle la séductrice et moi celle qui espérait que ça soit réel et non un jeu.

Je me souviens de la première fois ou je l'ai embrasser.

C'était un mercredi ou on avait pas cours, elle était venue chez moi en attendant la soirée ou elle devait aller le soir même, elle me proposa d'y aller avec elle, je refusai, je savais pertinemment que ma mère ne me laisserai jamais y aller, surtout avec Alison.

J'entendit ma mère m'appeler du bas des escaliers.

"Emily, j'ai rendez vous avec Mme Kahn, je rentre dans une heure soit sage"

Je retournai dans ma chambre et je vis Alison en sous-vêtements. Cette vision me fit un drôle d'effet.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Je lui demandais

- J'aime bien ta robe Rouge, je peut te l'emprunter pour ce soir ?

Lui dire non serait un grand affront que je ne pourrait surmonter, et j'avais la vision d'Alison à moitié nu dans ma tête encore.

- Oui biensur"

Je continuer à la fixer et elle me fit remarquer que j'avais la bouche ouverte et que je devrais la fermer. Elle continua;

"Alors, ma petite Emily, je te plaît ? ( je ne compris pas tout de suite ou elle voulait en venir) Viens près de moi."

J'approcher doucement et je vis sur son visage un demi sourire, comme elle savait bien le faire. Quand j'arrivais devant elle, elle s'avança d'un pas et me susurra à l'oreille "dit moi que tu m'aime, je sais que tu m'aime." J'essayais à peine de balbutier mais aucun mots ne sortait de ma bouche, c'est la ou je sentie sa main derrière mon cou, je frémissais. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et elle m'embrassa, d'un simple baiser. Quand elle retira ses lèvres j'étais dans un état second. Et elle m'embrassa une deuxième fois, cette fois elle glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de la rentrée dans ma bouche, je sut quoi faire sur le moment. Je commencer à tourner ma langue en même temps que la sienne, et ce baisée devint une évidence. Il dura 30..50.. Secondes. Une minute. Dans ma tête c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'étais arriver, seulement quand elle interrompît le baiser je me souvenu de qui j'avais à faire devant moi, c'était Alison. Et quand j'essaya de l'embrassa elle recula d'un pas et me fit la remarque désobligeante "désolée mais moi, j'aime les hommes" j'étais dépitée d'y avoir cru ne serais-ce qu'un moment qu'Alison aurait pu ressentir des choses pour moi. Je m'en voulais.

"Bon, Emily je dois y aller, ça reste notre petit secret hein ?"

Elle enfila ma robe, mis un peu de rouge à lèvre et s'en alla à sa soirée.

Maintenant, quelques années après je me souviens encore de la sensation de sa main sur mon cou. Elle me manque terriblement. Je meurs d'envie de la revoir. Je me penche par la fenêtre et vois une étoile filante, je ne croit pas a ce genre d'histoire donc je ne fit pas de vœu, mais dans ma tête je ne pensais qu'à Alison.

Cette nuit je rêvais d'Ali.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveilla il était déjà tard, il devait être 11h du matin. Je n'avais as cours aujourd'hui parce que dans la ville ils organisent chaque année une journée avec pleins d'activités et un barbecue géant. Je n'avais pas envie d'y allez.

Je regarde mon portable sur la table de nuit, j'ai reçue 3 messages de Spencer :

"Emy, t'es ou ?"

"Tu viens aujourd'hui ? Toute la ville y est."

"Je prend ça pour un non."

Je lui répondis par un "désolée je me sent pas très bien".

Je descendis dans la cuisine, effectivement Spencer avait raison même ma mère était aller à la fête.

Je pris un bol de céréales et je montais dans ma chambre pour regarder un peu la télé. Il y avait rien a la télé alors je regarder une émission de clip, après un clip de Lady Gaga, j'eu droit à un clip de Jennifer Lopez lorsque j'entendis une voix me dire "Ahlala t'a toujours aimer Jennifer Lopez" je me retournais et je vis une fille avec un long manteau rouge et des cheveux blond qui dépasser de sa capuche. Je connaissais cette voix, c'était celle de.. Nan c'est pas possible. Elle est morte ça ne peut pas être elle. Et elle recommença à parler "tu te demande si c'est vraiment moi, eh bien oui, c'est moi, Alison." elle enleva sa capuche, c'était bien elle. Quarante milles questions me traverser l'esprit mais la seule qui sortie de ma bouche à étais ;

"Pourquoi est-tu venue me voir ?

- parce que tu a toujours était la préférer.

- attend, faut que j'aille prévenir les autres tu es en vie !

- nan Emily, il va falloir que tu garde ça pour toi, personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore en vie.

- mais.."

Elle enleva son manteau rouge, elle porter un short blanc avec un T-Shirt coraille. Cette vision me rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Elle s'allongea sur mon lit, je vint m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je voulu parler mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Je lui pris la main fort et l'embrassa. "tu m'a tellement manquer Ali."

Elle se releva et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en voulais plus, je la pris par les hanches et la fille s'allonger sur moi, je l'embrassais, on s'embrassaient passionnément. Je lui glisser les mains sous son haut et commença à le lui enlever, elle décrocha ses lèvres des miennes "dis moi, tu es devenue beaucoup plus entreprenante depuis la dernière fois, mais c'est toujours moi qui commande".

Elle me renversa pour à son tout m'enlever mon haut. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, sur la poitrine sur le ventre. On continua à s'embrasser ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacune passant ses mains sur le corps de l'autre. Puis elle arrêta car elle entendit un bruit.

"Ils sont après moi, je dois y aller M, je t'aime tellement si tu savais"

Elle ne pris pas le temps de remettre sont haut et enfila directement son manteau et sorti par la fenêtre et s'enfui.

Quelques seconde après Spencer Hanna et Aria fit irruption dans ma chambre alors que j'était en soutien gorge. Elle me regarder bizarrement et me demandaient si j'aller bien.

Je regardais une dernière fois la fenêtre "oui, je vais très bien" je souriais, car j'avais enfin la réponse que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Alison est en vie, et elle m'aime. Elle fuis quelqu'un qui la cherche, et je vais la retrouver avant eux.


End file.
